A New Look
by Kesuna
Summary: An accident happens at the guild and it's all Lucy's fault! In trying to make up for it things get a little heated in a back room and lead to something she never could have imagined! More than one fantasy is coming true in that dusty little room... (rated M for language and adult situations) LaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Okay so I woke up this morning and was looking at some fan art and found a picture of Laxus with a Mohawk, and in my head popped this story. I just had to write it down and while I was doing so I seriously couldn't stop for more than a few moments at a time. Now that it is finally out I am going to share it here with you along with the picture that inspired it. Please enjoy my moment of insanity. Wonderful picture by Juviaaa. http: art/ Laxus-PuNk-371790895 (just remove the spaces.)**

It was a typical day at Fairy Tail other than the fact that Natsu had gone on a mission, just him Grey and Happy, leaving the guild a little quieter. Lucy was behind the bar helping Mira clean out some magic potions that had gone bad while Cana, Levy and Wendy sat on stools and talked to them while they worked. Lucy had her whole upper body in the cabinet reaching for the last bottle in the very back; it was a simple bottle of dark green liquid that looked more like goo. Grabbing the bottle Lucy wiggled out from under the counter and sat on her knees studying the label.

**Mari's Super Sticky Glue: Stick anything to anything with this super sticky glue! Reversal potion available upon request, please allow two weeks for shipping.**

**Caution: Once expired the reversal potion will no longer work, please use caution when using this product and dispose of immediately after expiration!**

"Mira I found one more!" Lucy called as she noticed Mira walking around the bar with the box full of bad potions in her arms. Apparently Mira had not heard Lucy over the rowdy laughter from the guild as she just kept going, headed towards the back of the guild where the potions could be easily burned. 'Shit' Lucy thought as she jumped up with the bottle in hand and ran down the line of the bar trying to catch up with Mira. Everything would have been fine except for a few small things, first was the puddle of beer at the end of the bar Lucy failed to notice. As she rounded the corner of the bar at full speed she hit said puddle and her feet slid out from under her sending the potion flying into the air above her.

The second misfortunate thing was, just as all of this was happening Laxus happened to be coming through the doors of the guild and upon seeing Lucy falling he reacted without thought. He used his lightning speed to zip over and grab Lucy wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her towards his body protectively. Only instinct made Laxus throw his free arm over his head as the bottle and its contents fell right on him leaving him covered in thick green goo.

Now Lucy had shut her eyes tightly expecting to hit the floor hard as soon as she felt her feet go out from under her. When she did not feel herself hit but instead felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist, she opened her eyes to a very icky Laxus looking down at her with a rather irritated expression. He looked at the green goop covering the arm he had used to protect his head with distaste then reached up with the hand as if to touch his hair and the green mess there upon.

"No don't touch it!" Lucy yelled trying to pull his hand away from his head while being careful not to touch any of the glue. Laxus did stop but Lucy didn't manage to budge his arm just grab his hand tugging at it. "It's a type of super sticky glue; you don't want your hand glued to your head!" Lucy explained hastily with a blush as Laxus stared at her with an even more annoyed expression.

"Oh gods, are you two alright?!" Mira cried rushing over to the two of them checking to see if they were okay.

"Yeah Mira we are fine, Lucy didn't even touch the ground but now I am apparently covered in glue," Laxus said in an irritated tone. Lucy realized she was still standing very close to the older dragon slayer holding on to his hand and his arm was still comfortably resting around her waist causing her to flush a bright red.

Mira studied Laxus in dawning horror; the mage's blond hair was covered in green except for one strip that ran straight up the middle of his head from front to back where his arm had blocked the bottle from hitting him. The shoulders and arm of his signature coat were also covered in the green goo and Mira was almost sure she knew what potion it was that had been dumped on the poor man's head. "Lucy what was the name on that bottle?" Mira asked in a horrified tone.

"Mari's Super Sticky Glue and it was expired…." Lucy said softly watching the horror slowly crept across Mira's features.

"Oh shit…" Mira replied softly her eyes wide.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Mira? Just go get the reversal potion so I can get this crap off me!" Laxus demanded while inside his stomach twisted with worry over Mira's expression, he knew it was going to be bad just by looking at her.

"Laxus don't freak out okay? I will figure out a way to fix this I promise." Mira said calmly knowing the man was very particular about his hair.

Lucy stepped away from Laxus to a more safe distance just in case he lost his temper and lightning started sparking from him. Everyone in the guild had been surprised at the change in the man but he still had a temper and everyone knew he was very protective of his appearance.

"Quit treating me like some crazy person who is about to attack someone and just tell me what the hell is wrong!" Laxus demanded in a low voice, not only had their reactions worried him even more he was a little disappointed Lucy had obviously stepped away from him in fear.

"The reversal potion won't work on this glue because it has long since expired. Your coat is ruined and I think we may have to cut that stuff out of your hair." Mira explained in a calm voice hoping the man wouldn't react badly to the news.

Laxus froze in shock; he really liked his coat though he could always buy another but his hair? Meaning he would have to wear some goofy hair cut until it grew back out. 'Dammit I knew I shouldn't have come out of my house today!' he thought to himself. Laxus just sighed and carefully started stripping off his coat handing it to Mira to dispose of. Mira took the coat studying Laxus for a moment noticing the potion had soaked through on to his shirt in a few spots. Laxus turned and pinned Lucy with a dark look. "You so owe me for this Blondie." He growled at her.

Lucy flushed again at Laxus's words, she had expected him to yell and be really mad at her, but he was surprisingly calm about the whole situation though obviously irritated. "Yeah Laxus I will owe you one, and I really appreciate you saving me from falling. If we have to cut it out of your hair one of my spirits will be able to help you out, he might even be able to get it to grow right back out," she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Lucy we are going to need to cut his shirt off as well since it soaked through and if he pulls it off it might stick to his head. Why don't you go get the scissors from behind the bar and do that while I get rid of his coat?" Mira said turning and walking away from the two of them to hide her "matchmaker" expression. She had noticed the way Laxus had held on to Lucy even after she was safe and the way Lucy was looking at Laxus, something told her there was a spark between the two that needed only a small breeze to ignite.

Lucy blushed fiercely whipping her head around to stare in shock at Mira's back. She knew if she didn't do what Mira asked the woman would go all evil on her ass, but really?! She wanted Lucy to cut off Laxus's shirt?! Lucy's mind was running a mile a minute, trying very hard to decide what to do. She was not opposed to cutting off Laxus's shirt in her private fantasies, but here in the guild and in front of everyone was a completely different matter. Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts by roaring laughter down the bar, Cana and Levy had sat there watching everything with interest, they had seen Mira's expression as she walked away and knew what was up, when Lucy had reacted to Mira's words they couldn't help but laugh leaving poor little Wendy slightly confused.

"Can we please so ahead and do this? I would rather not have this shirt stuck to my body for the rest of my life." Laxus said in a mildly amused tone, he knew the game Mira was playing and was eager to play along. He had always noticed Lucy; she was seriously hot with an amazing personality to boot.

Lucy huffed without turning around to look at him and walked behind the bar to fetch the scissors. Finding them she turned around to see Laxus standing right behind her instead of where she left him on the other side of the room. She let out a small eep and looked up at him in surprise, he was not even looking at her but giving the group of girls at the bar a glare. "Let's go use the store room behind the bar, I don't feel like being ogled today," he said with a growl before taking Lucy by the shoulders and guiding her towards the doorway of the store room. Lucy felt like she was going to pass out because was blushing so hard, cutting off his shirt was bad enough in public but now she was going to be doing it in the back room of the guild…alone!

Laxus had her right where he wanted her, and he was going to greatly enjoy teasing Lucy since he had the perfect opportunity. As they entered the back room, he stepped around her and stood in the very center of the room before turning to face her. She was standing there staring at him with a slightly dumbfounded look on her face, holding the scissors in one hand the other clutched to her chest in uncertainty. He couldn't help but give her a cocky grin; she looked so cute staring at him like that. "Come on Lucy; let's get on with this before it gets stuck," he said pulling her out of her thoughts.

Lucy jumped a little when he spoke; she was enjoying a very personal idea of what might happen in this dark back room when she cut his shirt off. 'Oh my gods, Lucy get it together! He is standing right there quit fantasizing about him!' She thought to herself. "Ah right, let me see what the best way to do this will be," she said hesitantly as she walked up to him to study his shirt. Laxus watched her as she walked around him looking at the glue on his shirt, it was cute how hard she was focused on her task, and he wondered how long it would take for her mind to start to wander again.

Lucy walked around Laxus looking closely at his shirt trying to decide the best way to cut it off without getting glue on her, the scissors or the man wearing the shirt. It was skin tight, black, and sleeveless with a high collar thankfully, the glue was covering the shoulders with a little running down on the sides of his back and chest. "I think I can cut straight up the middle of your back and we can just slide it off your arms, that way we won't get any glue on the scissors. Is that okay?" Lucy asked softly while standing behind him.

"Yeah that's fine Blondie," he said impatiently. He could feel that the glue was starting to dry on his skin and he didn't want to think of what he would have to do to get it off if it was dry.

Lucy took the hem of his shirt and pulled it away from his body a little so she could get the scissors under it without catching his pants, she was very careful not to let the sharp tip of them to dig into his back as she started cutting through the fabric. Laxus bit back a small hiss as he felt the cold metal move slowly up his back accompanied but the sound of the fabric being cut. Feeling Laxus tense under her hands Lucy drew back in concern thinking she had hurt him. "Oh god, did I cut you?" She asked as she lifted his half split shirt and checked for any marks.

"Ah… no, the scissors are just a little cold and I was not expecting it," Laxus said quickly, he couldn't rightly tell her he was enjoying having her cut off his clothes could he?

"Um, sorry…" Lucy said softly with a small flush, was it her imagination or did Laxus's voice sound a little more rough than normal? She pushed the thought away as her imagination.

Lucy started cutting again trying to keep the scissors from touching his skin at all but as she got higher up the shirt got tighter and she couldn't manage to keep it off his skin anymore. As she finally reached the collar of the shirt she actually had to reach forward, cupping his jaw to tilt his head so as not to stab him as she cut through the last bit. Tucking the scissors in the back pocket of the shorts she wore she tried to pull the shirt open so he could slip it off but it was sticking to his skin. She tugged a little harder hoping it was not completely dry and would pull off easily but while it did come loose on one side Laxus let out a small grunt and flinched away from her in pain. "I am so sorry Laxus, let me see!" Lucy said pulling the shirt back to study his shoulder.

Thankfully it had just started to dry along the edges or it would have been a whole lot worse, even so there were a spattering of angry red marks across his shoulder where the shirt had been stuck. Lucy blew cold air over the hot irritated skin without thinking, trying to soothe the pain she knew she had caused. "It's not bad, just some nasty marks but if I don't hurry and pull the other side off its going to be worse," she said cringing at the thought that his pain was her fault.

"It's fine just go ahead a do it," he said breathlessly. Laxus had always had a small thing for pain and when Lucy had blown on those painful marks on his back it made the 'tight' situation that was developing in his pants even worse. While he had come back here intending to tease her with a situation that obviously made her uncomfortable he ended up being the one being teased by her unconscious actions.

Lucy placed one hand on his spine and the with the other gripped the edge of the cloth, with a quick motion she jerked it away from his skin with a small tearing sound causing Laxus to let out a small strangled groan. Lucy studied the small red splotches on Laxus other shoulder, there were a little more than the first time but they didn't seem much worse, she blew gently over the angry looking marks watching as he relaxed as she did.

Laxus reached up to tug on the shirt to pull it off his chest and found something that almost made him want to cry in frustration, his ordeal was not over with yet. "Lucy…. It's stuck to my chest as well…" Laxus said in a low voice, he really couldn't figure out if he was happy that Lucy was going to end up doing the same thing to his chest or stressed over it, as he was not sure he was going to be able to keep his composure through this.

Lucy gasped coming around in front of him and looking over his chest, sure enough she could tell the glue was even drier here than it had been in the back. Grabbing the scissors from her back pocket, she took the hem of his shirt in hand again and started cutting, trying to be careful but rushing just the same. As she was focused on her task she didn't notice when her hand brushed over his lower stomach or how he almost squirmed in place feeling the cool metal of the tool running up his chest. When she got near the collar she took his chin in her hand and tilted his head back without even thinking about it so she wouldn't nick him with her scissors as she cut through the last of the cloth. Lucy just dropped the scissors to the floor instead of trying to put them back into her pocket and started peeling back his shirt until she felt resistance.

The glue had started drying on the upper part of his pectoral muscle, placing her hand on the middle of his chest she looked up at him to see if he was ready for her to pull. His lips were slightly parted and he was obviously controlling his breathing as it was a very deep, steady rhythm. His eyes were what made her hesitate mentally though, they were somewhat glazed and he was looking past her like he was deep in thought. 'Maybe this is hurting more than I thought it was….' Lucy thought but when he nodded his head she didn't hesitate she just jerked roughly on the cloth pulling it off of his skin.

Laxus gritted his teeth to keep from making a sound and turned his head to the side away from her, trying hard to disguise the look of pleasure he was afraid she would see there. Thankfully for him, Lucy was already studying the marks on his flesh, here it was worse, there were more angry red marks from the glue having more time to dry and since now the area around the marks were flushed as well she assumed the skin was probably more sensitive. She blew gently over the red skin hoping she was helping to sooth away the pain, she was thinking once the shirt was completely removed she would get a first aid kit and put something on them. Once she had pulled the glue away from his skin that half of the shirt easily slid down his arm to the floor.

Lucy turned her attention to the last part of his shirt that needed to be removed, she knew it was going to be the worst since it had probably dried more than the rest of them. She felt horrible since she knew this was all her fault, she could imagine what was going through his mind during this process—he was probably imagining beating she shit of her. "Laxus?" She asked softly. He turned his head to look at her catching her brown eyes with his orange ones. "I just wanted to say thank you, for keeping me from falling, and I am really sorry about all this. I didn't mean to put you through all this pain," she mumbled as she was caught by his gaze, there was something there lurking in his eyes that she couldn't identify.

"Don't stress over it Lucy, just go ahead and rip off that last part so Mira does not come in here and freak-out on us both," he said in a calm voice and even gave her a small smirk of a smile.

Lucy nodded placing her hand on his chest and taking the last bit of his shirt in her hands. As she did so, it occurred to her how close she was standing to the man during this whole thing, she had even put her hands on his muscular body without thinking. Trying hard to push those thoughts away she pulled hard on the cloth, it actually took two firm jerks to pull it completely off and Laxus's hand actually shot out and gripped her hip tightly as he out a loud groan. Lucy let the cloth fall from her grip as she saw the mess the glue had made of Laxus's left pectoral. There were angry red splotches that ran across the entire upper portion of the muscle and they even marred the tattoo that she had always found extremely sexy, as she watched blood began to seep from a few of the larger marks to trail down his chest. His breathing was harsh making his chest rapidly rise and fall under her hand as she studied it.

In that moment, Laxus almost lost the iron control he had on his reactions but thankfully he was saved by Mira walking through the doorway. Even though they were in a slightly embarrassing position Mira just ignored it and went right about what she was doing, pulling one of the spare chairs from the corner of the room. Lucy stepped back from Laxus drawing away with a small blush as Mira started to chatter. "Okay Lucy, call out that spirit of yours that is so good with hair so we can get Laxus fixed up," Mira said pulling the chair towards them in the center of the room.

"Uh yeah, let me call Cancer out," Lucy said faintly a little confused by Mira's actions, normally if she caught two people in such a position she would be squealing and talking about babies but Lucy was not going to complain. Lucy reached down to her belt and took off Cancer's key.

"Open gate of the crab, Cancer!" She called and the spirit popped up next to her scissors at the ready.

"What can I do for you Hime –ebi," he asked facing her.

"There was an accident and unfortunately Laxus's hair seemed to take the brunt of things, could to take a look and see if you can help?" Lucy asked her spirit.

When they both turned around Laxus was sitting in the chair once again with a grumpy expression as Mira was tying a sheet around his neck. The dark green goo had already almost dried in his hair making it look like he had dyed the sides green leaving that middle strip golden.

Cancer looked at the man's hair from a couple different angles, before nodding. "This is an easy fix and actually I think the results will be very good, if he does not like how it looks however I will do my best to make it grow though generally I can only do that with Lucy – ebi." Cancer said.

"Just do what you can; if it does not work I will just have to wait until it grows out," Laxus growled. He couldn't help but be irritated by being interrupted in what he saw as a very private moment with Lucy, though she probably didn't even notice.

Cancer just nodded and began working with his scissors cutting away the stiff green hair and snipping at other parts to make everything even. It was only a matter of moments before he was finished and stepped back to study his work. He personally thought it looked great but he knew some people didn't see hair the way he did.

Lucy studied the look for a moment with surprise on her face. "Oh wow Cancer, your right it looks really great!" she said happily.

Mira walked around him studying him from different angles before nodding and grinning like an idiot. "Your right Lucy, it actually suits him really well!" she exclaimed.

"Can I please look for myself so I can decide if I like it?" Laxus asked in irritation. He had no clue if they were mocking him or being truthful as he couldn't tell what had been done other than he had a lot less hair. Lucy's spirit pulled a mirror out of his back pocket and held it for the big mage.

Laxus was surprised at his reflection, he had extremely short hair on both sides of his head with a tall blond mohawk in the middle that stood up in his normal messy spikes, he turned his head from side to side studying the look. While he liked his hair before this, it was actually was not bad. He wouldn't mind keeping this for a few weeks while his hair grew back out. "Not bad, I actually kind of like this look!" Laxus said surprising both women as he was somewhat of a playboy and was very particular about his looks.

Cancer grinned at the complement, as soon as he had seen the man's situation he knew just what would work and he also thought it would fit the mage pretty well. "If you have further need of my services later on, feel free to ask Lucy to call upon me again – ebi," the spirit said bowing and then disappeared back to his own realm.

Mira untied the sheet from around Laxus's neck and carefully gathered it and the hair on it, so she could dispose of it. Mira looked at him once again and gasped as she finally noticed the marks that covered his chest. "What happened to your chest?" She exclaimed leaning over to inspect the wounds still seeping blood on his left side.

"Oh, when Lucy helped me get the shirt off some of the glue had already dried so I had her just rip it off," he said with a shrug not really wanting to discuss it.

Mira gave Laxus an odd look before turning to Lucy. "Lucy you should have been more careful, there are spare first aid kits over on that shelf in the corner, make sure to clean them up really well and put something over them while I go hunt him down a shirt," she said pointing to a shelf on the far wall looking disappointed at the girl.

Lucy just nodded sadly and turned to locate the kit. "Mira it's not Lucy's fault the longer we waited the more it was drying, she tried to be as gentle as she could," Laxus said not wanting Lucy to feel any worse, especially since he had enjoyed what she had done.

Mira sighed and looked at the dejected Lucy as she picked up the box of medical supplies off the shelf. "I guess your right Laxus, I am sorry for snapping at you Lucy, I just hate it when silly things like this get someone hurt." Mira said with a small smile to the girl.

"It's okay Mira, I honestly didn't even realize how much that last one had hurt him until it was over, and I feel really bad because my stupid mistake caused all of this," Lucy said with a sad smile as she walked over with the kit in her hands.

"Tsh, quit feeling so bad, it was an accident and I chose to step in to help you. It's not like I haven't gotten worse injuries from just hanging around the guild with everyone fighting," Laxus said trying to dispel her worries.

"Too true Laxus. Now let me just go see if I can find a spare shirt to fit you, it might take a bit since you are bigger than most of the other men in the guild." Mira said giggling and walking out the door.

Lucy sat the box down on the ground and took out a bottle of alcohol and a cotton square, dousing the small cloth she set the bottle back down and moved around Laxus to look at his back. Only one or two of the red marks on his back had a spot of blood on them, but she knew she needed to clean all of them; not knowing what was in the potion. As gently as she could, she swiped over a couple of those spots trying her best not to hurt Laxus again.

"GAHH! WHAT THE FUCK BLONDIE!" He yelled leaning forward in his chair jerking away from her. He looked over his shoulder at her with a glare.

"I'm sorry Laxus, I know it hurts but I have to clean it out, lord only knows what they use in that glue," she said with a huff because he had not even reacted that badly when she ripped his skin off along with his shirt.

Laxus grumbled something under his breath but sat back in the chair so she could tend to him. "Just do me a favor will ya?" he asked her in a sullen tone.

"Of course Laxus, anything to make it easier on you," she said with a small smile because he sounded almost like a little kid when he used that tone.

"Put your hand here," he said pointing to his right shoulder next to his neck. "Just squeeze a little before your about to clean any of those things that way I can be ready for it," he said without looking at her. Lucy hesitated for a moment, while she had put her hands on him before she had not been thinking about it so it never bothered her, but this was deliberately touching him. She did it though thinking 'He asked me to do this to help, nothing more'. She gave herself a little mental slap and with her right hand she squeezed the muscle of his shoulder and set to cleaning the wounds. As she worked he only flinched once or twice when she would clean a particularly sore spot, but the whole time she noticed his jaw clenched. When she was finally done with his back, she stood up and let her hand fall from his shoulder. She stretched her back that was already starting to ache from being bent over looking at the wounds as she was cleaned them. She picked up some gauze and some medical tape from the kit and she managed to get all tiny wounds covered, so when he did put on a shirt they wouldn't rub and they would stay clean.

Walking around in front of him, she started with his right side. She bent over again in an awkward position to be able to look closely at each wound while she worked. As she went to wipe the first one, he caught her wrist stopping her. "Here you can sit on my leg," he said in a slightly grumpy tone.

"Ah no, that is… I'm fine standing," she said blushing while wondering why he would offer that as she tried to pull her wrist from his grip.

Laxus sighed and just jerked her off her feet, sitting her on his thigh. "While I am enjoying looking down your shirt because it is a nice distraction, I am pretty sure your back must be killing you so just sit down." he said in a slightly teasing tone.

Lucy's face flushed a bright red, not only did he admit to looking down her shirt but now she was sitting perched on his knee! She figured he was just teasing her since Laxus had never given her more than a glance before; and she decided that she was going to get even.

"Fine, but if I am going to sit on you I am going to do it comfortably," she said standing up then turning to straddle his leg facing him while putting her knee in very close proximity to his groin.

Laxus just chuckled at her, it did put him in a very awkward position if his body continued to react like it had before but he was confident he could deal with it. Lucy leaned in and started cleaning the wounds on his chest making him flinch, these were deeper and sorer than the ones on his back and he was really dreading the ones on his left side. Suddenly Lucy dabbed on one spot that sent a burning pain through his chest and out of reflex his hand reached out grabbing her hip squeezing it. Lucy had noticed his flinch of pain, and so she said nothing as his hand grabbed her hip. If it helped him deal with the pain she would be okay with it. Finally finished with the right side, she taped a big swatch of gauze over the wounds and stood up.

"Laxus I am afraid this side is going to hurt the most, are you sure there is nothing we can do to make this easier?" She asked softly because she was not enjoying the idea that she was going to hurt him all over again.

Laxus thought about it for a moment before responding, there was something that would help but he really didn't want to explain it to her, he hoped she would just go along with it. "Yeah, let me stand up," he said almost shyly. Lucy took a step back to allow him to comfortably stand up; he pushed the chair back and motioned her forward. Lucy stepped closer to him and waited waiting for him to tell her what to do. "I am just going to put my hand on your hip, standing I feel more in control and if I am touching you I won't accidently shock you if I react to the pain," he explained with a low tone of voice. What he didn't tell her was it would also help him turn the pain into pleasure again just by putting his hand on her body.

Lucy nodded and stepped in close to the man, his right hand rested gently on her hip and he closed his eyes giving her a nod to say he was ready. Lucy tried to be as gentle as she could; the wounds over his tattoos were deeper than any of the rest and were now crusted with dried blood that she had to clean off. As soon as she started his hand on her hip clenched tight and when she looked at his face she could tell that his teeth were clenched as well. Lucy put her free hand on the middle of his chest for balance as she worked and when she was about half way done she noticed his breathing had hastened once again. "Do you need me to stop for a moment?" she asked him quietly.

"No, don't stop", he hissed between clenched teeth. While it hurt like a bitch, he was also greatly enjoying himself especially after she put her hand on his chest.

Lucy resumed cleaning the wounds and glanced up every few moments to check his expression. She started cleaning a particularly nasty spot that was low on his pec just above his nipple, he had been almost completely quiet except for his breathing until that moment and he let out a startled groan. "Fuck…" he said with a growl.

"Oh gods Laxus I'm –" Lucy started to say only to be cut off as Laxus used the hand on her hip to pull her against his body and the other hand to turn her face up to his so he could crash his lips down on her own. Lucy's mind went on overload. Pressed against him she could feel his arousal against her belly through his pants and his tongue was teasing her lips asking for entrance. It finally clicked in her mind, each of those sounds he had made and his reactions as she had caused him pain were not sounds of suffering at all, that look in his eyes was lust! Laxus was a bit of a masochist and had enjoyed what she had done to him, Lucy might have been a virgin but she knew quite a bit about sex from reading romance novels. With that realization she parted her lips for him and threw her arms around his neck pressing her body tightly to his knowing this might be her only chance to kiss the man.

As soon as Lucy parted her lips he plunged inside, tasting, caressing and exploring her mouth with his tongue, she tasted like something sweet and spicy all at once, just like he imagined she would. He wanted to take her right there in that dusty back room like an animal, but he knew Lucy was a virgin just from listening to her turn down every guy in the guild who drunkenly offered a night of sex. He seriously hoped he would get a chance to taste those sweet lips again; he would do almost anything for it. Lucy's mind on the other hand had gone blank as the man claimed her mouth with a kiss of blinding passion, she had kissed guys before and even made out with them but she had never been kissed like this. Laxus tasted like electricity, tangy sweet with a bite, she was almost hesitant to kiss him back as he dominated her using only his lips and tongue. She was rewarded with a sound of pleasure from the man when she hesitantly moved her tongue along his, spurring her to be more confident in returning his attentions. She knew right then she wanted more of Laxus Dreyar.

They both jerked back from their kiss when they heard a loud squeal from the doorway, there stood Mirajane with hearts in her eyes taking in the scene. Lucy was in the circle of Laxus's arms pressed tightly to his body and they had been kissing passionately before she walked in. With another shout she took off out the doorway shouting for Master Makarov and yelling about blonde babies.

Lucy was mortified; she knew that everyone in the guild would know what Mira had seen in the backroom. Lucy buried her face in the middle of Laxus's chest wishing there was a back door out of this room. "Would you please break out that back window so I can escape instead of having to go out through the guild hall?" Lucy mumbled into his chest.

Laxus laughed at her, the fact she was so shy was kind of cute. "Are you really that embarrassed being caught kissing me?" He asked teasingly because he was surprisingly okay with being caught since Lucy had not moved away from him.

"It's not really that I was kissing you, it's that I know the whole guild probably already knows and they are going to tease me to no end. You are safe because you're Laxus, but not me!" Lucy said looking up at him huffing in irritation.

"Are you going to want to kiss me again?" he asked curiously.

Lucy's face turned red once again. "Well…I w-was h-hoping for it…." she mumbled shyly looking away from his face.

"Well then everyone is going to find out eventually anyway because I intend to kiss you as often as you will allow from now on Blondie," he stated simply with a smug grin.

Lucy looked up at him in surprise, she had thought he might want a fling since she had put him in a situation of pleasure without knowing it but she didn't expect him to say something like that "You mean like publicly dating?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"Well duh, it's not like I have hidden it, I asked you to be my woman a long time ago but left it alone since you turned me down," Laxus said laughing again; enjoying how she was so shocked by the thought of them dating.

"I just thought you wanted to see me nude…" Lucy said faintly.

"I did and still do, but that can wait for another day, I have a solution to your problem," he said smugly. Laxus had come up with an awesome idea though he was sure Lucy might not be quite so fond of it.

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Yep!" Laxus said happily before he snatched her up and threw her over his shoulder. Lucy was too surprised to react at first and when she finally did start squirming trying to get down, and demanding he put her down, he was already walking through the doorway and into the main guild. Lucy froze as Laxus walked down the bar area and she got a good look at her friends expressions; Cana was staring in dumbfounded shock, Levy was bright red but looked envious and Wendy was giggling as they watched Laxus carry Lucy off. As he finally rounded the corner of the bar he gave a huge grin to everyone in the guild who had fallen silent when they walked out. He stood there with a mohawk, no shirt, a huge cocky grin on his face and Lucy draped over his shoulder - no longer struggling to get away.

Mira had yelled across the guild to Makarov about what she had found in the back room so everyone had heard, but many thought she must have been mistaken until Laxus walked out carrying Lucy.

Laxus caught sight of Gajeel who was standing frozen in the middle of the guild staring in shock; he winked at the man and then moved towards the doors of the guild without a word. The last look Lucy got of the people in the guild before Laxus used his magic to speed them away was something she would never forget, she couldn't help but smile at her friends and wave as they moved through the doors leaving almost everyone silent in shock. So many of the men of the guild had jealousy in their eyes as they watched her being carted off but Mira stood in the back of the guild with Makarov and both of them were smiling happily, waving at her.

**Finished, please let me know what you think of this little snipit from my brain. Oh and a HUGE thank you to ErzaDreyar for doing a very fast beta for me! This is supposed to be a one shot but she liked it so much she asked for more and I might write another few chapters for it, let me know if you agree with her! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Hello again everyone! I did decide to write more on this one since everyone loved it so much but please bear with me if I am a little slow in updating, I never intended to write anything more than the first chapter so I am trying to figure out where I will be taking this story. A shout out to my wonderful Beta ErzaDreyar cause she really is the best in the whole world!**

**Please enjoy a little sexy interaction between our two favorite blondes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any characters there in, if I did Laxus would wear a lot less clothing!**

**Boom!**

The two mages arrived in a flash of light and with the crashing boom of thunder. Lucy couldn't help but stare at the huge stone house in front of them as Laxus set her on her feet. While she had grown up in a massive mansion, it was rare to see such a large house outside of Magnolia especially one in such a remote location. Laxus's house was situated in a clearing nestled between two large forested hills well outside of Magnolia. The house was constructed in bluish grey stone, but instead of being cut blocks like most houses it seemed that the stone was left just as nature had made them and they fit together like a puzzle. The windows were tall crystal clear glass and the roof sported not one, but four chimneys. Lucy's mouth fell open slightly and marveled at Laxus's house. She knew S-class mages made a lot of money, but this was ridiculous!

Laxus had stepped up to the entryway and unlocked the door, but then had paused to watch her reaction to his home. He stood there with a grin as she gaped at it.

Lucy shook her head realizing she had been staring at his house with her mouth hanging open and looked towards the man in front of her hoping he hadn't noticed. He stood there next to the door with a smirk on his face and she knew she had been caught. However, her mind quickly went from admiring the impressive house to admiring the impressive man. Her eyes roved over his shirtless form as she took in his new appearance and she noticed that his confident smirk seemed that much more intimidating now with the mohawk. The muscles in his arms and shoulders flexed and rippled under his skin when he turned to face her fully and shoved his hands into his pockets. Even with the large bandages covering patches of his skin he was a spectacular sight to see. Her eyes wandered down his chest to his sculpted abs that led into his narrow waist and the delicious V shaped lines that disappeared into his pants. Lucy almost drooled as her eyes fell upon the trail of pale golden hair that flowed from his navel down to… Lucy stopped herself as her eyes fell upon his groin. He was apparently enjoying her inspection if the bulge in his pants was anything to judge by. Moisture pooled between her thighs at the thought of what was hidden under that cloth.

Laxus watched Lucy's inspection with growing amusement; he could smell her arousal before at the guild but now her delicious scent assaulted his nose with an intoxicating wave. She smelled just like the way she had tasted when they had kissed, sweet with a hint of spice. He knew she must be growing wet from just looking at him, the thought excited him and made his cock hard all over again. He loved the way her eyes glazed over slightly as they ran down his body and he could almost imagine her hands following the same path.

Lucy might be a virgin but that was not for lack of interest in sex obviously. His eyes scanned down her body as he took in her lush breasts that were confined in the tight white tank top she wore, her tiny waist that was left exposed by the skimpy shirt, and those full hips reminding him that she had a wonderfully rounded ass. Her long graceful legs were left exposed since she wore a tiny pair of jean shorts and he could just imagine how those legs would feel wrapped around his hips as he plunged into her body. Fighting the images in his mind, he returned his eyes to her face and he watched as her lips lifted in a small smile. He couldn't help but wonder at what Lucy was thinking. He knew it had to be good, because of the smile plastered on her face. But the powerful Lightning Mage wanted to groan, because he knew that Lucy didn't have a clue at just how fucking sexy she looked or the way she looked at him. He knew he would have to be careful and take things slowly, even if it killed him because of how badly he wanted to take her.

Laxus continued to watch the beautiful blonde girl and let out a loose, deep chuckle at the way her eyes landed on his crotch and her face took on a surprised and hungry look.

Lucy jerked her eyes up to Laxus's face when she heard a deep throaty chuckle. She found that his smirk was now a full blown grin and she felt her skin flush from her forehead to her cleavage.

"Are you done?" Laxus asked in a rather smug tone as he watched her skin turn a nice deep red.

Lucy was so embarrassed at being caught staring at not only his house, but at his body as well, that she couldn't seem to find the words to respond to him.

Laxus pulled his hands out of his pockets and stepped down off the raised porch at the front of his house to stalk towards the girl. He knew that his muscles would flex in a very appealing way and would tempt her to watch as he walked. And watch she did, with a hungry gaze as her eyes took in every detail of the sculpted body that moved towards her.

Lucy's mouth went dry and she couldn't seem to think as the muscular man approached her. Laxus stopped with only an inch separating them and her eyes rose to meet his penetrating gaze. The look in his eyes as he looked down at her made her thighs rub together unconsciously to ease the ache that had developed between them. The dark haze of lust clouded over those orange orbs and his normal smug grin looked hungry, as if he wanted to devour her right there on the spot. The thought of him doing that made Lucy feel like she was going to melt into a small puddle right there at his feet and if he asked her right then to let him have his way with her—she might have let him.

"If you keep looking at me like that while we are in my house I cannot guarantee we will be leaving anytime soon…" Laxus said with his lips a barely two inches from Lucy's own. To tell the truth, he was greatly enjoying the way she was watching him. Plus he wanted to mess with her head a little to pay her back for what she had unknowingly done to him earlier. He wanted to tease her since she had obviously been uncomfortable with being in that back room cutting his shirt off, but he had ended up being the one who was teased when she had to rip the shirt off his skin.

"Leave? Why would we leave?" she asked softly in a dazed voice. Lucy's mind was fogged with lust and she couldn't seem to think past the fact that she was going to be alone in his house with him. She did not want to jump into having sex with him but it was hard to keep her mind off of it when he was standing there setting every nerve in her body on fire by just looking at her. He seemed to be perfectly built to drive a woman's thoughts to sex.

Laxus chuckled and closed the small space between them, but instead of pressing his lips to hers he brushed them softly over her cheek before he stepped back and said in an amused tone, "Yeah, I figured we could go shopping to get a new coat for me, but I need a shirt before we go." He was going to tease her until she would beg him to kiss and touch her.

Lucy was pulled from the dream like state that his actions had put her in when he stepped away and she only barely had registered what he had said. "Shopping?" she asked breathlessly, because she was unsure as to why he had stepped away so suddenly.

"Yes shopping. I thought it was something we could both enjoy since you obviously are not going to want to go back to the guild today," he said chuckling at just how much he had affected her.

"You're right I couldn't face them again today and shopping sounds great," she said with a smile as she gathered the tatters of her focus that he had shredded with such simple actions.

Laxus took her hand in his own and lead her up the porch and into his home. Lucy was rather apprehensive about seeing his home since she knew no one but his team had ever been there. Inside was just as spacious as the outside had indicated; after entering through the front door, the house opened into a huge living room. All the floors were hardwood and the walls were the same uncut stone as the outside. The living area was set lower than the rest of the house making it two steps down to where the couch sat in front of a massive stone fireplace. To the left was a doorway that obviously led to the kitchen and dining room. To the right were several closed doors and a set of stairs that led up to an open loft with three more doors. Gazing around the room, Lucy felt like she was seeing something very personal about him since all of the paintings that hung on the walls and the small sculptures or random items placed around the rooms were something he had chosen for his home and it told a lot about him.

Laxus laughed when he noticed Lucy's very unsure expression. "Make yourself at home while I go get another shirt then we can head back out," he said as he went up the stairs to the loft.

Lucy gazed around and tried to take in everything that had happened today. First she had screwed up and then was saved by the hottest man in the guild. Then because Laxus had saved her, she was put into a very personal situation with the powerful mage and ended up not only finding out a secret about him but kissing him because of it. After they had kissed, the whole guild found out about it and while that was distressing in itself, Laxus indicated that they were going to start dating much to her surprise and excitement. Now she was standing in his home, looking at his things, and wondering how in the hell her day had turned out this way!

Lucy's head started to spin just thinking about it. What is their status anyway? She had mentioned dating publicly, but does that mean like just seeing each other or was he actually her boyfriend? How were Grey and Natsu going to take the news? What would Erza say? Or for that matter, what was Master Makarov going to say? The tiny master had been smiling about it when they left, but would he really be okay with her dating and possibly marrying his grandson? Oh god… marriage?! Lucy's head spun suddenly at the thought, her mind was getting way ahead of itself!

Lucy walked forward and sat down on the two steps that lead down to the living room area. She put her head between her knees and concentrated on breathing normally to prevent herself from passing out. She was focused so hard on trying to get her head to stop spinning with crazy thoughts that she didn't hear Laxus come down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Laxus asked as he walked over and took a seat next to her. He thought that she might have somehow hurt herself seeing her with her head between her knees.

Lucy looked up with her face red and tried to think of some way to explain away her position, but couldn't come up with anything good. "Yeah I am okay, I guess everything just kind of hit me and I got a little dizzy thinking about it all," she said sheepishly.

"Everything?" Laxus asked confused.

"Yeah just everything that happened and what it all means. Plus telling my team and what their reaction is going to be or your grandfather for that matter…everything," she explained still embarrassed.

"Well I am sure the first part you will figure out pretty quickly on your own, but as for telling your team that will be easy since I will be there. We will just tell them you're my girlfriend and if they don't like it they can kiss your cute little ass. My grandfather will probably be more than happy to hear we are dating since he has already been asking when I was going to start dating seriously," he said as he gently put his arm around her shoulders.

Lucy laughed at what he said and felt a little better, not only because of his reassurance but the fact that he had called her his girlfriend. Maybe it was because she was still pretty sure she was dreaming or maybe it was just how fast things were happening, but she still felt like there was no way she was actually his girlfriend until he had said that. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled as she said softly, "You're right of course; I guess it was just a lot of changes all at once I was trying to deal with."

"While I admit things have gone a little quickly, is it really so surprising for us to be dating?" he asked a little gruffly.

"Uhhhh…yeah! I mean I never would have guessed a guy like you would ever be really interested in a girl like me not seriously at least!" Lucy said with a small snort of disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Why would any guy not be interested in a girl like you?" Laxus asked once again slightly confused since he was lucky that Lucy would give a guy like him the time of day.

Lucy looked up at him and realized his question was sincere, and he was seriously confused by what she meant. "Laxus you are, in my opinion, the hottest guy in our guild and one of the hottest men I have ever met. You are an amazingly strong mage and are probably going to end up being one of the strongest in Fiore if not Earthland. I am just Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail. I am not the strongest or the prettiest in the guild and I am not very strong at all really. I am always needing to be rescued or getting into some kind of trouble. I am pretty sure there are going to be several women that will be pissed I even dare to date you," Lucy said with a self-deprecating smile.

Laxus smacked Lucy in the back of the head lightly then gave her a dark look when she glared up at him while she rubbed her head. "While you are right about me being one of the strongest and hottest men; however, that was one of the stupidest things I have ever heard come from your mouth Blondie. Everyone in the guild knows you are one of the strongest women we have and as for that crap about not being the prettiest, you have NO clue how wrong you are. I am pretty sure Gajeel is stomping around the guild pissed as hell right now because I walked out with you and most of the other men are going to be pissed as well! If anyone has a problem with us dating they can fuck off since it is none of their business!" Laxus told her then growled slightly at the thought of anyone getting in-between him and his new girl.

Lucy looked up at him and her lips turned up in a small smile. While Laxus was a little rough about it, he was really trying to make her feel better about herself and she found it really sweet. "I am not quite sure if I should be offended or give you a kiss for being sweet but I am going to guess it is the latter," Lucy said softly before brushing a soft kiss on his cheek making Laxus blink in slight surprise.

Women tended to pounce on him and try to molest him, not give him sweet little kisses for being good; however, a small part of him really enjoyed the tender touch of his new girlfriend. "Just so you have it straight now Blondie," he replied then looked away and crossed his arms over his chest slightly unsure of how to react to the small gesture.

Lucy smiled softly at his actions since she could tell he was unsure of how to react. Laxus was obviously not used to getting sweet kisses from the girls he was spending time with, but that meshed with what he had said earlier about his grandfather wanting him to take dating seriously. Women who were only interested in sleeping with a man generally didn't reward him with sweet innocent kisses. Lucy studied the man for a moment longer then a mischievous thought popped into her head, she didn't pause to think about what might happen…she just did it. She leaned into Laxus and bit the outside of his ear with a playful growl.

Laxus immediately jumped away from her and grabbed his ear with a small yell of surprise. He looked at her in shock while Lucy tried hard not to giggle at his reactions and she said innocently, "What? I thought maybe that was more your thing instead of a sweet kiss on the cheek!"

Laxus narrowed his eyes at her in a slightly threatening look. Lucy had always been rather shy and reserved around him so her playful action had caught him completely by surprise. He didn't expect her to start being so bold with him so quickly. He decided that he shouldn't have assumed she couldn't be bold. She had been becoming more so since joining Fairy Tail. She always managed to adapt and deal quickly every time she was forced into an uncomfortable situation, like the first time she met Grey.

Now Laxus's plans of teasing her until she begged flew out the window along with the control she seemed to rob him of so easily. She had initiated this little game and he decided that he was going to take full advantage of it and gave her his best predatory grin before he pounced on her and pinned her to the floor. "Here let me show you what is more my thing…" he rasped into her ear softly before he leaned down to scrape his teeth over the skin of her neck just below her ear.

Lucy gasped as Laxus jumped on her and pinned her to the floor. Her mind was just starting to take in his words when she felt his teeth on her neck and chills of pleasure erased his words from her mind. She moaned softly and turned her head to the side, allowing him better access to his chosen spot.

Laxus took full advantage of the freedom she had given him and licked a path up to her ear to take the small lobe between his lips to suck on it. Lucy reacted with a small whimper while her hands reached out blindly to grip his shirt and pulled him tightly against her body. Laxus released her ear and was just about to capture her lips when a voice had him whipping his head around in shock.

"Hey Laxus, where do you keep-" Bickslow asked. The Seith Mage stared at the couple in shock, because he had just walked out of one of the guest bedrooms and now stood soaking wet in a towel before them. "Oh um, sorry to interrupt I'll just go back—wait is that Cosplayer?!" Bickslow shouted the last bit in shock having realized who was pinned under Laxus.

Lucy's face turned bright red when she heard Bickslow say her name. She squeaked and tried to hide herself underneath Laxus because of her embarrassment. Two times in one day they had been caught in very compromising positions by someone from their guild and now one of those guild members was nude except for a towel.

Laxus's eyes narrowed and blazed with irritation as he glared at his friend but he kept his body over Lucy shielding her from his friends gaze. "Do you mind?! And go put some damn clothes on, how many times have I told you not to run around naked in my house?!" Laxus growled at his friend. He wanted to shock the shit out of the man, but for Lucy's sake he would let the guy walk away unharmed so he could leave quickly.

Bickslow reacted quickly knowing his life was on the line so he sprinted back into the guest bedroom that he had just exited while yelling, "Sorry, Sorry, I'm sorry Laxus-sama!"

Laxus lowered his head slightly and sighed knowing that the moment between him and Lucy had once again been ruined. He looked down at the poor girl underneath him who was flushed a bright red and seemed to be attempting to sink into the floor to disappear. "Sorry Blondie, I completely forgot he had stayed the night last night," Laxus said as he sat back and stood up before offering her his hand.

Lucy's blush started to fade and she took his hand and allowed him to help her up off of the floor. "It's okay Laxus, but can we just go? I would rather not have to face Bickslow again after seeing him in a towel and catching us….doing whatever it was we were doing," she said softly, rushing through the last part.

Laxus chuckled at her reaction, sure he was irritated by being interrupted but she was obviously really embarrassed by it. He turned her face up to look at him and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Of course we can go, but let me go threaten his life for a moment to make sure he does not go back to the guild and tell everyone what he saw," Laxus said in an amused tone.

Lucy blinked up at him slightly confused, here he was talking about threatening his best friend's life for her and he sounded amused by it. She nodded her head slowly at him then watched as he strode over to the door Bickslow had disappeared into. She saw his face transform from happy to scary and pissed off just before he threw open the door. She heard a muffled scream that sounded kind of like a girl then an ominous silence after he pulled the door closed behind him. Lucy was slightly worried until she heard Bickslow yell, "You wouldn't tell them that!" Then another moment of silence before Laxus reappeared with an evil smirk on his face and closed the door behind him.

Lucy was suddenly struck by the sight of him once again, now wearing a midnight blue shirt with his black jeans. It was one of the few times she had seen him without his coat hanging around his shoulders and she found she rather liked him without the coat hiding that yummy body. She fought to keep her mind from fading into fantasy land and somehow succeeded.

He walked over and held out his hand to her with a small smile. Placing her small hand into his, she let him lead her out of his home. Laxus didn't bother to lock the door behind them, but when he stepped off his porch he turned back to face her. He flashed a quick grin and quickly scooped her up bridal style.

Lucy made a very embarrassing squeak of surprise and flushed darkly before glowering up at him. "I can walk you know!" she grumbled at him.

"Yes I know you can walk on your own, but this is so much more fun and it's faster! Hold on tight!" he said quickly before turning them both into lightning and zipping them off towards Magnolia.

**Ending notes: So did you like it? Love it? Or maybe you hated it? For my male readers I am going to attempt to not completely focus on how sexy Laxus is though it will be hard since he is totally mouthwatering and give some Lucy some attention as well. Please let me know what you thought of this little chapter by leaving me a review since I greatly enjoy reading them and they inspire me to write more!**


End file.
